Seven Minutes in Heaven
by GajeelRedfoxfan808
Summary: Erza was always up for a challenge of any kind, but when the guild decides to play the game Seven Minutes in Heaven, she knew that she will pick the object that belongs to the boy she likes. When it is her turn to go in the closet, will she confess to him? Will he like her back? One-Shot.


**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first one shot. This was requested by Girl With Life Full Of Anime. I hope it is to your liking. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters! **

Erza was always up to a challenge no matter how hard it was. She always enjoyed the thrill of fighting, and showing off her skills. Though, this is a challenge that she isn't sure about for once.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Cana came up with the idea, and most of the young guild members decided to go along with it. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixslow, Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, and of course Erza.

Erza watched Lucy and Natsu come out of the closet holding hands, and she smiled when she saw them. _It's about time. _She thought. Cana came around to her, and held a black top hat in front of her face.

"Well come on, Erza!" Cana said. Her breath smelling like alcohol mixed with some mint gum. "Choose an item!"

"Fine," Erza said smiling confidently. "I accept."

She stuck her hand in the hat, and grabbed onto something. She pulled it out, and pushed her long red hair behind her ear when she saw ice shaped like a snow flake. Erza's brown eyes scanned the guild, and landed on a certain Ice-Make mage.

Gray Fullbuster grinned, and walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. Behind him, Juvia was fuming about not being able to go into the closet for seven minutes with her love.

Erza figured that with her luck, she would get the item of the guy she liked, and she was right. Gray Fullbuster, the strong Ice-Make mage of the guild was the once she has secretly loved since she joined the guild.

Cana snickered while she grinned, and opened up the supply closet that belonged to the guild. "Well, get crackin'. Master doesn't want us to be in the guild all night!"

Erza sighed, and stood up. She made her way to the closet with Gray following close behind her. Cana shoved them into the closet, and slammed the door shut behind them.

Erza sat down on a crate, and watched Gray lean against the wall with his arms crossed. She looked down on the ground, and knew that a minute just went by without them doing anything.

Gray looked at his teammate, and saw that she was thinking about something.

"Everything okay, Erza?" He asked.

Erza sighed, and stood up. With a few steps she was standing in front of Gray. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she looked at everything else, but him.

"Look, Gray," Erza started. She bit her bottom lip, and looked into his dark blue eyes. "I… I like you…" She shifted around nervously, which she thought was usual. She was always strong, but this wasn't easy. "I understand if you like Juvia, but I figured that this was the time to say that I liked you…"

Erza was about to leave the closet, but a hand spun her around. She was about to requip a sword when a pair of lips crashed against hers. She melted into it, but as soon as she did that, the pair of lips left hers.

"You leave without me having a say in anything?" Gray asked raising an eye brow. "I like you too."

Erza was blushing madly, and was stuttering trying to find the right words. Gray chuckled, and bent down to kiss her again. This time, Erza melted into it, and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. His arms wrapped around her figure, and he smiled into the kiss.

Just when his hands were sneaking up her shirt, Cana opened the door, and she whistled.

"You two got down to business," She said looking at where Gray's hands were going. "Now get out of there for the other pair to go in there!"

Erza and Gray held hands as they exited the closet, much to Juvia's horror. She started to cry, but Cana went up to her, and shoved the top hat in her face. Juvia would go in with Gajeel, and the Iron Dragon Slayer just rolled his eyes.

Gajeel dragged Juvia into the closet, and slammed the door behind them.

Gray and Erza sat down on top of a table, and smiled at each other. _Maybe this challenge isn't so bad. _She thought while she layed her head on Gray's shoulder.

**Okay, I think that I could have done better, but I couldn't come up with anything. Though, I did enjoy writing it. I hope everyone likes it! This is my first ever Gray and Erza story and I feel like I got them out of character a little bit. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! You're all awesome! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Check out my on going stories: **

**My Mistake: A Cobra and Lucy story. **

**Fairy Tail High School Romance: A Gajeel and Lucy story. **

**Another one shot is coming soon, and looked out for it! It's about Hibiki and Cana. **

**See ya soon everyone! (: **


End file.
